


Eyes On Me

by Turtles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crossdressing, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: “It wasn’t the dancer, it was the stockings.”Changmin tries to process this and is coming up pointing towards irritation still, “Yeah, funny enough the dancer was wearing the stockings.”Leaning in Yunho bends his head to Changmin’s neck, gripping both his thighs as he kisses softly at his Adam’s apple. “But I was thinking about how good they would look on you.”or - Changmin in stockings.





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please note tags. although changmin is wearing stockings in this there is not any feminization although there is one mention of the word slut. i was picturing something like this for the stockings[ NSFW](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-socks-and-hosiery/products/lace-top-hold-ups?variant=13018351665246)

Changmin can’t believe he’s doing this. Staring down at the flimsy fabric in his hands he wishes that this was part of a dare or bet or even better a contract. But it’s not, it’s much worse than that, it’s him trying to make Yunho happy. Gag.

Of course the story starts with Yunho not paying attention to him, frankly one of Changmin’s least favorite things in the world. And staring at the legs of a passing dancer - again, not Changmin’s favorite. 

When Yunho turns back at him his eyes are a little dazed, but Changmin feels as sharp as glass. Yunho doesn’t notice the glare, immune to it after all of these years, but he does notice when Changmin stabs his fork in his salad and leaves the lunch table muttering, “Eat alone and die, bastard.”

Yunho follows after him immediately startled, calling his name, but Changmin’s legs are longer and he reaches their dressing room and slams it shut before Yunho can reach him. Changmin is fuming. They haven’t been going out for very long, but etiquette insists that you don’t ogle someone while your partner is sitting right in front of you. And even if they haven’t been boyfriends for very long, and Changmin still kind of hates that word, they have been partners for a long time now.

Yunho strides in close behind Changmin and sees him pouting on the couch, arms crossed. “What was that all about?” Yunho asks, perplexed. Scoffing Changmin turns his head away from him, feeling a little ridiculous but it should be obvious.

There’s a weighted silence and Changmin realizes Yunho’s never going to get it, they probably wouldn’t even be going out if Changmin hadn’t kissed him out of sheer frustration, and doesn’t that fact rankle. His boyfriend is so oblivious, Yunho doesn’t even realize he wants Changmin - has to have it brought to surface.

“The dancer,” Changmin spits out, “You couldn’t look her up and down fast enough.” Yunho sighs as if relieved that’s all that is and sits next to Changmin leaning into his space with one hand on his thigh, face coming close to Changmin’s and damnit he knows that’s unfair.

“Changminnie,” Yunho starts, and he really is trying his hardest to get Changmin out of this mood. “Changmin-ahh,” Yunho continues drawing out his name until Changmin snaps and turns around letting out a, “What.”

When Changmin turns Yunho takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on his cheek and Changmin can feel himself warming (both his face and his mood), not immune to Yunho’s charm.

“What,” Changmin says again and Yunho grips his hands in his with an earnest expression.

“It wasn’t the dancer, it was the stockings.”

Changmin tries to process this and is coming up pointing towards irritation still, “Yeah, funny enough the dancer was wearing the stockings.”

Leaning in Yunho bends his head to Changmin’s neck, gripping both his thighs as he kisses softly at his Adam’s apple. “But I was thinking about how good they would look on you.”

Changmin flushes red hot at this, his stomach swooping with the thought of putting on stockings for Yunho. Body warming with the nips Yunho is planting on his neck and the way his hands are moving up and down his thighs and oh now Yunho is going on his knees, fuck.

Yunho peers up at him with those dark eyes, hands making quick work of his pants and mouth still working, “I was thinking about these gorgeous legs, Changmin and how amazing they would look wrapped around my head with stockings on, how pretty you would look when you come.”

Changmin is well beyond hard now flushed with the shame of wearing something so slutty for Yunho, for how his big body would look in something so delicate, but Yunho’s got his cock in his mouth now and he can barely think about anything let alone feeling ashamed when Yunho’s letting the head of his dick tap the back of his throat as he wants. Letting Changmin roll his hips and fuck Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho pulls back with a nasty slick pop and begs, throat a little hoarse, “Wear then for me please.”

And Changmin nods desperately, would agree to anything, and brings Yunho down by the hair onto his cock where Yunho swallows his come like the fucking perfect asshole he is.

So now Changmin is staring down at stockings in his bedroom, with Yunho a door away, waiting for him. The stockings are white and Changmin is surprised Yunho went for such a light color, would have thought he’d be wearing bright red or black. Then thinks of a bridal night and burns red and tries to stop analyzing his hyung’s mentality.

The legs are sheer and Changmin is on the floor trying to pull them on as delicately as he can without ripping them, doesn’t know if Yunho has plans for that. His face scrunches when he gets to the top of the stocking, the thick lacy part that wraps around his thigh. He stares down at the one leg he’s completed and starts immediately working on the other knowing that if he thinks about it too much he’ll chicken out. 

Standing up he turns to stare at himself in the floor length mirror. That his muscles are evident through the fabric is the first thing he notices, the way his calves and thighs bulk out the elastic of it. He can see his hair through the fabric and scrunches his nose at it, wondering if that’s going to shatter the illusion for Yunho. It looks overall just a little weird. He’s still wearing a t-shirt and boxers and it would be totally normal if not the slip slide of his legs when he crosses them together, the way that things are smooth and tickle where they normally don’t.

Changmin turns around to see if the stockings miraculously do anything for his flat ass and is unsurprised to see they don’t. Of course, it’s as he’s holding and frowning at his ass that Yunho knocks on the door as he opens it, asking, “Changmin are you okay?”

Changmin whirls around and tries to pull his shirt down but short of ending up tucked like a turtle inside his shirt, he can’t avoid Yunho’s gaze slipping down and focusing on the stockings.

They stand there in silence for too long, Changmin frowning at Yunho and feeling fucking ridiculous. He fucking knew Yunho had been checking out that dancer and this was a huge mistake, he looked stupid with his hairy legs and boxer briefs trying to be pretty for Yunho in sheer, lacy white stockings.

Changmin has already mentally moved out of the country by the time Yunho takes two strides towards him and using a considerable amount of strength lifts him into his arms until Changmin is forced to wrap his legs around him for fear of being dropped.

The movement brings their crotches together and Yunho moans as he feels the stockings against his hips and when Changmin feels Yunho, hard already, he feels a lot of the weight lift.

As much as Yunho may want to dress him like one Changmin is no princess so Yunho drops him onto the bed, where he bounces and leans on the headboard. Crawling towards him like an animal Yunho’s hands reach back out and slide up his thighs, thick fingers dipping where the lace elastic is and pulling it so it snaps against Changmin’s skin. “Ow!” Changmin lets out, but it’s a lot breathier and a lot more turned on than he was planning.

Yunho’s a little desperate, pulling the shirt over Changmin’s head and helping him scoot off his boxers, leaving him naked except for the stockings and completely exposed.

Yunho has his hands on his thighs pushing him wide open and begging, “Let me see, let me see all of you, oh baby,” and what can Changmin do but spread his legs?

Yunho’s right there between them, biting at Changmin’s thigh and making him jump hand running smoothly up his leg and clenching at his thigh, keeping him open and Yunho turns his head to where Changmin is showing off for him and he lets out a stuttering breath says, “So gorgeous.”

Changmin doesn’t realize he’s rock hard until Yunho reaches out and softly runs a finger up the underside of his cock with such intent that Changmin has to bury his face in his hands, can’t take the picture of Yunho between his lacy thighs teasing his leaking cock.

The last thing he hears is, “Oh, Changmin,” before Yunho is ducking down and licking at his hole, little laps of tongue that drive Changmin absolutely crazy, and Changmin moans into his hands, hips twitching towards Yunho’s mouth. Yunho flutters his tongue there, not dipping in until Changmin thinks he’s going to cry. Hands drop down from his face to Yunho’s head, fingers tangling in his hair and his thighs clench around Yunho’s head, lace rubbing against his skin. Yunho moans and brings his head up to mouth at Changmin’s balls while his finger brings back the teasing pressure - just rubbing back and forth over Changmin’s clenching hole. Changmin feels crazy with it starts muttering, “Yunho - Yunho _in_ \- “

Changmin’s hips are jumping with every featherlight touch of Yunho’s finger at his ass and his tongue at the base of his dick licking him, tasting the precome that’s drooling from his cock. He slides back down to lick at his entrance and it isn’t until Changmin lets out a broken, “Please - just-“ that Yunho gets to it, thrusting his tongue inside Changmin and getting him sloppy with his spit.

And who can forget the stockings because Yunho reaches out to rip them Changmin jolting at the snap of the sheer fabric against his skin, feeling fucking dirty for Yunho filthy with his tongue, wearing whatever he wants. Yunho is amazing with his mouth, gets Changmin wet and fucks into him, his tongue soft and warm in Changmin’s most intimate space.

But soon Changmin wants more, hole fluttering around Yunho’s mouth. Changmin grips tight in Yunho’s hair and pulls him up and he looks fucking devastated, eyes blown out, lips red and shiny and wet from where he’s been eating Changmin out and even pulling him up doesn’t stop Yunho, his hand just reaching down to tuck a finger in Changmin, keep him full, save his place. 

“Such a pretty hole, Changminnie, and I can feel your lacy thighs around me so thick and strong, love them, love -“

And Changmin can’t do this right now so he pulls him down by the shirt he’s still somehow wearing and kisses him, the musky flavor of himself on Yunho’s mouth and listening to his whimpers as their tongues battle it out.

They pull apart and Changmin doesn’t even want to know what he looks like when he growls out, “Fuck me.”

Yunho’s wasting no time, shucking off his clothes a little clumsily and reaching for the lube, slicking his cock up before pressing the head of it to Changmin’s slick ass, kissing his chin and whispering into Changmin’s mouth, “This okay?” 

Changmin nods feverishly, eyes squeezed shut as he feels the pressure of Yunho’s huge cock slipping in little by little. Changmin feels amazing, like he’s fucking floating on cloud nine after having been teased, and he figures it’s time for a little payback, slides his leg up Yunho’s side making him shudder and lands his calve on top of Yunho’s shoulder. Spreading himself open for his hyung’s eyes.

“How do I look?” Changmin says innocently, and Yunho groans and lets out a brutal thrust into him, and yes this is exactly what Changmin wanted. He wants Yunho’s eyes only on him, his attention only for him, his cock that’s sliding so sweetly inside him only for Changmin.

Yunho reaches out the hand that’s not supporting Changmin’s leg and pulls Changmin’s head up to bite at his mouth, lick at his teeth and it’s a good thing Changmin has done so much ab work because he’s bent nearly in half just so he can have his cake and eat it too. “Always so beautiful, Changmin, now dressed up for me, your long legs -“ and Yunho turns his head to bite at his calve leaving little indents in the fabric.

Changmin arches his back into Yunho’s thrusts the way he’s slamming his hips in at a grinding pace making the headboard shake with every slap of skin between them. Shaking, Yunho pulls out. Changmin tries to pull him back in with his legs holding him tight and complaining, “Hyung, get back in me immediately,” but he already feels so fucked out it probably comes out as, “Hyung - in - _oh_ -“

Yunho shakes his head and pushes at Changmin’s hip to roll him over. Changmin gets on his hands and knees hoping it gets Yunho’s cock back in him faster. Yunho bends down and gives his thigh a kiss right where the fabric meets his leg and Changmin is moaning and pressing back, one hand spreading his ass open trying to get Yunho to fuck him as good and as deep as he was before.

Yunho slaps one of his ass cheeks with a heavy palm the smack resonating in the room and Changmin jolts up with the sensation, lets out a hiccupy sob and begs, “Fucking, fuck me, right now.”

The thick slide of Yunho’s cock back in him is all the answer he needs and it’s so different like this, can’t see Yunho’s face and instead all he can focus on is the friction of their bodies and the stockings when he curls his feet, the way Yunho is giving his ass little intermittent spanks so he knows his skin is blotchy and red and it’s the thought of how obscene the red skin must look on his hairy thighs with his lacy stockings on that make Changmin shoot, his dick twitching helplessly and letting out come all over him.

He clenches tightly around Yunho as he comes and Yunho lets out a strangled sound before he’s pulling out and Changmin barely has the time to register that Yunho is jacking off behind him before he’s hearing the telltale grunts of Yunho coming. Changmin should’ve known he was going to rub his dick all over these, feels the hot spurt of come on his legs, the drag of Yunho’s cock over his body making him give a residual shiver.

He feels Yunho’s hands keep traveling over his body even after they’ve both come, petting his hole softly where it’s still gaping until Changmin twitches away in discomfort. He massages down his legs, still wrapped in the stockings if not a little stickier and worse for the wear. By the time Yunho is giving him a foot massage he’s flipped over and scratching at his stomach, feeling tacky with the come that’s drying on him.

“So, this is what gets you off, huh?” Changmin says, marveling at how Yunho’s still touching the fabric - although who’ll pass up a nice massage?

Yunho shrugs. “You get me off.”

Changmin blushes and tries to turn away, feeling exposed now that the heat of the moment’s gone, but Yunho’s hands grab his chin gently bring him forward to look at him and Yunho has that dumb smile on his face, “I’m only looking at you, Changmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you're sick in bed all day and decide to write out a quick drabble on your phone. thanks for reading!


End file.
